Flash's Bad Day
by IAmNotAUnicorn-ImBetter
Summary: Flash is fed up with the Justice League and he gets ticked off. Now he has an idea. If they don't like him as the good guy... why not the bad guy? The Joker and Lex Luthor team up and have a plan and the Justice League has to stop them. Can they do it? Please read. Thanks Chapter 9 up!
1. Turn for the wrost

He was fed up with it all. Today was not Flash's day. Flash woke up with a major headache and his stomach didn't feel good. He also woke up two hours later, at 10 'o clock. The meeting had already started. He was supposed to go to the Watch Tower to attend the meeting about Lex Luthor. But, Captin Boomerang tried to "Boomerang" Centerl City Mall. Why? Flash didn't know but what he did know was that his plan was really dumb. "Boomering" a mall? Yeah, dumb. Mirror Master had planned to bomb the bank._ At least his plan made more sense _he thought. But of coruse he had to get a big bloody cut on his arm. Next, The Trickster...Oh did it matter. He was already late and then Captin Cold, Of COURSE! Great...This is not my day Flash thought. He didn't want to go to this meeting but he knew being late was better then not showing up.

His headache was only wrose and he felt like throwing up. He was supposed to go on a date with Linda later that evening but they way he felt, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Flash glared across the table at the other members. Of course, he kept his grin in check. He had too. Flash wasn't allowed to get mad. Flash was stupid. Flash was worthless. Flash had no reason of being here. He was just the mascot. He wasn't allowed to be ticked. Flash was just as happy as ever. No one noticed the big cut on his arm. Of course, no one cared.

"Got that?" The other members nodded, but Flash didn't, just to see if they would notice. They didn't. Not that he expected them to. Nobody cared. His grin grew. I_'m not sad. I'm happy. Flash is never sad. _Batman was talking about something Wally could easily understand. But they didn't expect him to. He was stupid. A least no one asked him what happened this morning or why he was late. His anger was building. _It's okay, your happy._

"Anyone got ideas?" He had lotsof them. He used to share them, and they would look surprised, eye wide and mouth hanging, but then and then they would breeze through the meeting, pretending the idea was never brought up. Then he gave up, because if they didn't take him seriously, why the hell should he take them seriously? Sure, they were better at some stuff. But they never cared enough to even notice that he cared. He was boiling. _Don't get mad, you can't get mad, your stupid, remember?_ Never even noticed that they didn't listen. _'We listen' _John had said, the one time Flash had brought it up accidentally. '_We just don't have time for jokes all the time.' _Oh yea, they listen. Obviously, John was his best friend. He knew he was nothing but a good-for-nothing joke.

"Alright, end of the meeting." Superman anounced. "Oh Flash, why were you late this morning?"

Flash remained slient with his grin. He had to keep his grin on even when he was this angry. Has he even got this angry?...no but he was furious. No... he was past furious their was no other words to describe it. He was _shaking_ with pure red anger.

"Flash, where, were, you, this, moring?" He said them slowly like talking to a child- he was mocking him.

Flash's eye widened. He had enough. He slammed his fist on the table making the sound echo through out the whole Watch Tower as everyone got slient.

"Where was I?" Flash asked. Everyone could sense his anger. It was tenseing the room every secong that went on.

"Where was _I?_" Flash questioned.

"Flash what wrong with you?," Superman asked. "Why are you mad? You have no reason to be mad." He spoke calmly but it didn't work

_"'Why are you mad?"_

_"'Why are you mad?"_

_"'Why are you mad?"_

_"'Why are you mad?"_

_"'Why are you mad?"_

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Flash was out of it.

"WHERE was I! Hey, Superman, WHERE, WERE, I! Why the HELL am I MAD? YOU want to KNOW why I am MAD, HUH!"

Everyone remained slient.

"Superman, you have A LOT to learn about me. Oh yeah, that'S THE FLASH, you know... the STUPID one, the IMMATURE one, the DUMB one, THE ONE WHO SHOVES FOOD UP HIS FACE, hey, I know! "Let's get Flash two straws so he can suck it up his nose, Oh WAIT! He so STUPID HE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO KNOW _HOW_ TO DO That!" Flash HAS NO whole LEAGUE IGNORES him becuase HES STUPID. THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW HE'S THEIR! HES LIKE THE INVISABLE MAN! AND YOU KNOW WHAT SUPERMAN? YOU THINK YOU GOT LIFE HARD. AT LEAST YOU NOT STUPID LIKE ME._NOOOOOOOOOOO..._ No ONE WANT to be STUPID LIKE FLASH. STUPID AND WORTHLESS. IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME? BECAUSE THAT HOW I FEEL EVERY FUCKING DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"flash..." Superman whispered as he reached his hand for Flash's shoulder.

"NOOO!" Flash sqatted his hand away."WHAT WILL it TAKE for you guys to NOTICE ME? I DIDN'T EVERYTHING RIGHT. SO...I MAKE A JOKE ONCE AND AWHILE. SO!?" Tears ran down his face. "I JUST TRY TO HIDE THE PAIN. THAT ALL I DO...hide the pain BUT! THAT'S IT! I WILL MAKE YOU GUYS NOTICE ME!" and with that he ran out.

Where Flash was going he had no idea. He just ran. It was his time to think. Thunder crackled in the distance and the dark clouds floating in the gray skys started crying with him. With one gasp for breath he feel onto his knees and his head whipped up looking into the sky as he screamed. Both of his hands grabbed his head as his whole body shoke. Then he had an idea. If they didn't like him as the good guy...why not become the bad guy? Flash grinned and started laughing as mad as the Joker...


	2. I don't need help

Hey guys! Next Chapter. Thanks for reading. Yes..This is just a werid idea I got. Again. Thank you. :) Guys, Linda knows who Flash is so...yeah.

Flash grabed the key out of his coat pocket and put it in the lock but soon he noticed the door was ajar. _Hell, I forgot to lock the door._ He was soaking wet and strains of hair fell over his face. He entered slowly for he sensed was someone inside the tiny living room in his apartment-Linda.

The name made him smile. She made all of his worries go away when she was here.

"Linda."

She quickly turned around and soon a huge grin was on her face but soon faded noticing Flash wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong?"

"The...Justice League." He probably was about to start swearing about his day and how awful it was but...who could be mad when Linda was here?

"What happened?" His frown deeped in along his eyebrows. He needed it of his chest. So he spoke-every since detail. They sat on the couch infront of the television and he told his story with both hands cupped on his face.

Soon the sun was setting and sky was a light purple as he finished.

"I know," she spoke as she went into the kitchen.

"Do you think it's stupid?"

"What?"

"Wanting to become the bad guy. I mean...I would only rob banks and stuff so the League would notice me. That's all I want..."

A hand found his shoulder as Linda put a glass of wine into his left hand.

"It will make you fell better."

So Flash chugged the whole thing and put the empty glass on the coffee table.

"I need a name and a costume," He spoke aloud but what he didn't know is that Linda frown deepened. Linda slowly went to the kitchen cabnet and pull a little orange container. She slowly put it on the counter, soundless and went back into the living room where Flash was explaining his plan.

"So nightwing...no...already taken. Should the costume be black-no...people will think Batman..."

Linda grabbed the wine glass off the coffee table and walked into the kitchen to refill it. She poured the wine but also added the a pill from the bottle. It dissovled quickly and soon she found herself giving it to Flash.

_This isn't going to work. _

Flash drank the whole thing without suspicion.

The moonlight floated threw the blinds and created an uneasy dull lighting through out the little apartment. Linda sent Flash to bed and started to make some phone calls

Flash's P.O.V.

suurusssssrussssur ffffffffusllllllllssssshhhhh nooo ppplllleeeesxeeassse yyyyeah cccooomeeee yes yes

_A vocie? _

No I can't tellyou. yesyes Yes ssre re really important

_Sweet wine._

_I can't remember. I can't move. Sounds._

_Everything black. White black white. It' all at the same time. What is this? Where am I? I'm drunk...but not drunk. I'm something else. Somewhere else._

_A voice. In the living room. I can hear a voice._

When can you let me know? I need to know.

_Telephone. Linda. She's talking on the phone._

_Wake up._

_It's impossible._

_Kill the dreams._

_Move._

_Get up._

_move..._

_Get up! _

And then I was moving. Getting up. Getting out of bed. Feeling the cold night air on my chest. Feeling everything. I was awake now. I was moving. Across the bedroom, opening the door and into the living room.

Linda was standing by the sofa, talking on the phone. She was dressed in navy blue Pj's with a white laced bra poking out of the v-neck shirt.

A pistol was on the tabel beside her. When she saw me, she stopped talking and quickly put the phone down and picked up the pistol.

"Stay where you are," she said, raising the gun.

Her eyes were steady.

I didn't stay where I was. I walked toward her, barely clothed and knowing. I knew what happened now. She'd drugged me. Drugged the wine. And now she was selling me out to the Justice League. Telling them I need mental help. To come get me. I kept walking toward her. Each step slowly and hard. I knew she wouldn't shot me.

She pulled the trigger-BANG! The gun jerked in her hand and something punched me in the arm. Something hard and hot. I could have dodged but I kept on walking.

Linda stared at me. I could see the cold light of my face in her eyes. She was trying to level the gun again now, but she knew it was too late. I was too close. Right in front of her. My arm out and grabbed the pistol, forcing her hand down to the side. She grunted.

"You...you lost it Flash. I'm only trying to help. You gone mad."

"You want to know why I'm mad?"

"..."

"That's right, because you don't care."

"that's not true...I love you...I only want to help..."

Flash walked past her and grabbed his coat and he said over his shoulder,

"I don't need help. I can become a villan on my own," and soon he was running away.

Sooo...Second Chapter good? Any Ideas? Thanks for reading and review. :)


	3. Justice League

Yeah! Over 110 people have decided to read my story. Why don't I see 110 reviews? Huh? Okay guys...now don't kill me but I think the Joker might come play with Flash soon. He is my second favorite character after all. What do you think? I like to hear from you all. Thanks for reading and enjoy! It makes me write more if I see reviews. They keep me going. Please read my other story Robin gone missing. It's about Robin and Batman. Bruce has the flu and let's Robin go out alone only to be catured by the Joker. Not finished but please read it. Now why am I still talking? Onto Flash! :) So this chapter is going to be kinda long so I hope you like it.

He was ready. He was going to become the bad guy. He changed his outfit to black and gold boots with sliver buckles. He wore black spandex jeans with gold strips zig zagging across the front to the back. In his belt were two guns and a couple of containers of tear gas. He also had different things but most of it was to take down the League. On his chest he wore a matching spandex like his pants. It had no symbol. He had no idea what symbol should be placed on his chest. Also he wore a headband over his eyes that was tied on the back. His gloves with black and gold and had matching sliver buckles like his boots.

He was still kinda freaked out about Linda. Should he trust her? What the heck was she doing...trying to sell him out. And for the first time he felt anger towards. Soon he let it go with a heavy sigh. Time to meet up with the Justice League. His whole plan was to rob the first National Bank. Superman...Batman...Wonder Women...Green Lantern...Aquaman...Martin Manhunter...his friends. Or were they. His eyebrows hunched up and he sighed again. What's the point anymore._ They hate me. I'm stupid and worthless._

He needed a name for himself. He knew his new name-Nothing

I fit him perfectly, he thought. _I am nothing. I am nothing but stupid. I am nothing but dumb. I am nothing. I have nothing. I am nothing to anyone._

Flash took out all five guards with ease. He didn't use his speed. If he did the Justice League would know who he was. He didn't want that. He wanted them to think he was strong. Just to notice him...even if it was only one time. That's all he wanted. He didn't want to kill people but...would they noticed him if he did...? Yes.

He had hostages. The Justice League would come. He held both guns each in one hand and pointed at people. Male, female, adult, teenager, toddler, infant, white, african-american, asian...it didn't matter. He needed to be noticed. He would get it anyway he could.

Of course Superman was infront of the others. He just was. He was the leader. He is always in front. Everyone was their. It only made his smile grow.

"Who are you?" Superman questioned.

"..."

He first threw the Kryptonite rope he created around Superman resulting in taking him down easily. Green Lantern was the next easiest just removing his ring and flicked it away. He tied him up onto the large poll connecting the ceiling and the floor together. Wonder Women, Auaman and Martin Manhunter were out next with the help of knockout spray. Batman saw it coming. Of course he saw it coming.

Flash frowned. How to do you stop Batman from beating you up? Maybe he should have thought this one threw a little more. Now he was in for it. Flash quickly drew his guns out and began to fire-BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Batman dodged them all and Flash a.k.a. Nothing was out of bullets. Batman punched him in the face. Nothing let him do that. Now for his turn. He punched him in the gut, forcing air out of him and leaving him breathless. He spun and kicked him in the nose and Batman was on the ground. He didn't stop their. Batman never stops even if it was stupid. Batman would never admit to it. _Great_. Nothing rolled his eyes as Batman swung a couple punches but got no where. With one final blow Flash punched him on the back of his head resulting in Bruce's body to crash into the wall and scrap against the pavement. _Ouch_. _That's gotta hurt in the morning._ Batman wasn't down. He could barely stand.

"The name is Nothing." Nothing walked away leaving the hands of the Justice League to Bruce.

Somehow Flash or Nothing found himself in Gotham City. He could go to Linda. But not what happened. He played the memory in his mind like a movie that could never stop. He wanted to trust her but could he? Who could he trust? No one. All he wanted to be noticed. That all he ever wanted.

Tired and weak he wanted to go home. To his little apartment and hug Linda. Sleep in his warm bed with Linda by his side. To be loved. That was his goal. Just to be loved...

Smack! A crowbar hit the back of his head and he was on the ground.

"Well...well...well...What did Uncle J. find? HA HA HA HA HA!"

Everything went black.

Guys...I am kinda losing inspration for this story...Please review. If you don't like it, at least tell me why...okay? Do that for me. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. Yes...Plese read Robin gone Missing. I just started it. I want to know what you think of both of my stories so...yea. Just keep Reviewing. :D


	4. Joker and a crowbar

Hi ya! I am back with a new chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It's kinda the only way I know if you like it or not. I know I am not very good at writing fighting scenes but I am trying my best. I rewrote Needing Batman because I didn't like it. Please, If you got some time please read it. I like my rewriten version a lot better then the first. Also the reporter- I made her up and the news channel.

"This is Megan Fox from channel 7 new with a breaking story. The Nothing has robbed The First National in Washington D.C. and police say Nothing took over 6 billion dallors in cash and he look like this." The television showed Flash's picture as Nothing. "Any information about Nothing will be rewarded with 1 thousand dallors and police..."

Superman turned down the television in Linda's apartment. The whole Justice League was their other than Flash. Linda was sitting on the sofa next to the oak coffee table.

_"_Alright, explain everything one more time," Superman asked.

"He's lost it! He said he was going to become a villan and...and...," Linda hands cupped her face as tears fell from her eyes.

"Do you know what he was going to do?," questioned Batman.

"He...he said he was going to rob banks and stuff and he kept...he kept..."

"I think we all know that Flash has decided to become Nothing," Batman stated.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Why?," Wonder Women wondered. (Lol I love that sentence!)

No one answered untill Batman spoke.

"He wants attention. He wants respect."

Everyone was in shame. Why did they ignore him? He had good ideas and he was funny. He lightened up the mood in any situation.

"I think we all want him back."

Everyone nodded. They did wanted him back.

"GOOD MORNING! HA HA HA HA HA!"

_Shit. Of all the people to capture me..._

His hands were bounded to a metal table holding him in a sitting position near the corner of the...what the heck is this place? Flash has been in Gotham before but...What the hell?

The floor was covered in dirty brown blood and chains hung from the ceiling dripping down midway. A table was on the left side and on top were long red sticks strapped together with a timer preset for 5 minutes. His belt lay next to it. This didn't look like anything he has ever seen before.

"Mista J., do we have a visitor?"

"Oh great...," Flash moaned.

"Oh yes Harely! Can you go get Uncle J.'s crowbar?"

"Yes puddin'!"

"Seriously? A crowbar. You beat everyone with a crowbar and then you explode the place. Get a new act. If you gonna bet me up you better do it with something better then that..."

Joker's eyes widened as his grin disappeared. He snapped around with hands on his hips. That was the first time Flash got a good look at this guy. His eye were blood shot red and his face was whiter than a ghost. But that wasn't the thing that freaked him out the most. His smile. It was wrong. The wrinkles around his mouth or more like his jaw. The way it expanded revealing crooked and broken mustard yellow teeth with red pinkish dried liquid dipped at the end of each tooth.

"What?," Joker snarled.

_Now you did it._..

"Here it is Puddin'."

"Thank you Harely," he said smiling at her.

He spun around facing Flash.

"So Mr. Know it all...Got a name?," Joker said still in an agry tone. He took the crowbar in his right hand and and lightly smacked it in his left in a threatening way a couple of times.

"Nothing."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"He was laughing so hard his white face was turning a light shade of pink. He smacked his leg with his left hand and just kept laughing.

"What so funny?," Flashed asked getting iratated.

"HA HA HA ...oh God! Ha Ha ha! That is funny! Ha.." He whipped a tear from his eye.

"Just like bats! Oh do I miss him," He placed a hand on his heart and put a frown on his face.

"But...I am going to have fun with you now..." Jokers eye's widened and he licked his lips. He liked to hurt people. He liked-loved to kill. He needed to get out of here now.

Stalling Flash asked"What do you like about Batman so much?"

Joker's grin was back and he laughed again. He was getting annoying.

"What I like? I like his boy blunder of course. So much fun to beat up."

Flash's eyes widened. He knew how to take down the Justice League.

"How about some fun..."Joker raised the crowbar and begun.

Review Review Review! I LOVE your imput!


	5. For Linda

Time. What day is it? And in what month? How long had the Joker decided to beat him? He can't move. His arms, his legs, his body. It just didn't work. The numbness. Pain. What was pain? The feeling of your crust breaking up with you? Being alone? Or being ignored? Pain. It cover his body and weighed him down. It was in control. Breathing. That was challenging. Short small breathes. His eyes were closed to hide the pain. His head was pounding. He became aware of every sound. The sound of the crowbar hitting his skin, breaking it, hitting blood vesiels, the sound of blood sloushing every which way. The sound of the Jokers laugh. The sound of cracking bones. He didn't want to look. He wanted to fall into the pit of darkness that called his name. It smoothed him. It was his calling. He knew what was going to happen. He was going to blow this place when he was done with him. He needed to move. Just like what happen with Linda back at the apartment...Linda.

Linda. The love of his life. Was she lieing? She never lied. Maybe all she was trying to do is help. But facing the League? Not his thing. They mocked him...ignored him...made fun of him...laughed at him...they...they changed him. He was worthless. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shout to Linda. To apologize to the only one in his life he loved. He should of listened, but it shows how stupid I am, he thought. Linda give me another chance...Please...

So cold. The world was fuzzy. The pain was kicking in. He had worse. Just lying there. The coldness and the pain. The wetness puddling under his body. The way it rolled from his head and dried onto his hair. They way it emptyed his body.

"Awww...Your not moving anymore. Are we done here?"

He would have spit blood on him or started swearing but the darkness was winning. He heard a click in the distance and the sound of metal jingling. The sound of a large creck and finally the Joker's last words before he'd leave.

...

...

...

Nothing. Did he miss it? How much time did he have? He needed to move. The click. It must of have been the tnt sticks on the bomb. How long did he have. 5...5 minutes. He had less then five minutes to get out of here before his death. Before he would die...

The inner voice told him to move. Get away from here.

_Come on..._

_Get up..._

_Move..._

_Get up._

_You need to move._

_Get up!_

_Get up!_

_Move! _

_Do it!_

_MOVE!_

_GET UP!_

_HURRY!_

_COME ON! _

_MOVE!_

_What about Linda?_

His eyes somehow found them selves open. Linda. Everything he thought of her the pain went . It didn't matter now. Linda mattered. She always loved him. And he loved her. He didn't need the League but still wanted their attention. He needed it. He peered at his body. The broken bloodly mess. He saw bones sticking out of his skin covered in blood. He just looked at it. What a mess he got himself into. Blood ozed out of his wounds. Something fell out of his pocket and to his side. He moved his head to look at it.

A picture. It was old and had brown stains on it. It made him smile. The first date they ever had. Him and Linda. At the park near his house. They each got a picture. He would never get to see Linda again if he didn't get out of here. He was either going to explode to death or was going to bleed to death.

COME ON!

YOUR FLASH!

MOVE!

Do it for Linda.

Moving. It hurt. With one big motion he picked himself up. Blood rushed down his body and puddled before his feet. Cold air it his skin...His body swaying left and right trying to hold himself upright but failed. In slow motion he saw the clock with only seconds left...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

He hit the ground and with one last effort he reached his hand out to get the picture-BOOM!

Thanks for reading. More coming. Review and Thanks. What could happen? Anything. What do you want to happen? Review and tell me!


	6. Call for help

So sorry! Havn't updated in a long time. I got busy! Well on to Flash!

The faded white moonlight fell onto Gotham City. It watched the trees and the building as they stood tall. It watched as bank was being robbed. Then stopped by Batman and Robin. It watched cars pass each other on the main roads. It also watched Flash. It watched him take a wobbly step. Then again. And again. Again. Again...and Again.

His head hung slow as his arms danggled by their sockits. Even if he was the Flash, pain can over come everyone. He just keep walking. He felt something warm and sticky fall to the ground. Dripping off his body with every step. Where he was going...to Linda's.

Why am I an idoit?, he thought.

He looked up at the purple sky and the bright moon guiding him with it's light. Even at the outskirts of Gotham. The moon was beaitful.

Then he walked again.

He walked on the side of a paved road. The route to Central City. He heard a soft humming. It sounded like a car. Out of the distance he saw two head lights and he stood there like a deer. The black car came to a screaking hault. The window in the driver seat rolled down. The person was wearing black sunglasses and long hair. Obviously female.

"Get in," the voice was musical, but dark, reminded him of Batman.

The car unlocked it's self with a click. The passenger's door opened. Flash slowly made his way to the other side and got in. He fumbled with the seatbelt and before he even finished, the car was moving.

She was frowing. No one spoke as she drived untill Flash's curiousity got the best of him.

"Who are you?"

No answer.

"Where are we even going?"

She sighed. With one hand the black sunglasses where off. She was beaitful. It was Linda. Linda wasn't smiling though.

"What happened? You better explain _everything _to me."

"Well...I robbed the bank. Ya know..."

"I know, it was on evey news station in the country."

"Yeah," Flash suddenly felt ashamed.

"Well, you see...I didn't see it coming. Someone hit me from behind and then when I woke up it was the Joker. He beat me up and then tried to explode the placebut then Iused myspeedtogetoutandthenyoufou ndmeand-"

"Flash, your talking to fast. I can't understand you."

They sat in a moment of slience untill.

"I'm sorry."

Linda said nothing.

"I treated you like crap. I am sorry for what I did to you."

"If your sorry then apologize to the Justice League."

"_ME?"_

"Yea!"

"Why _ME?"_

"Because maybe you still have time before they kick you off the League and everyone can forget about this."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE LEAGUE. _THIS _ISN'T MY FAULT! IT'S THEIR FAULTS. THEY IGNORED ME! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM AND THATS THE WAY IT SHOULD BE SO JUST BUTT OUT, THIS ISN'T EVEN YOUR OWN BUSSINESS!"

Linda was speachless. And she was mad.

"You want to know why I care? HUH? I _CARE _because I _LOVE_ YOU. OKAY? It _NEVER _mattered to me what other people said about you because to me, nothing is wrong with you."

That word again...nothing.

"...nothing is wrong with you," her words rang throughout his head like gold. They were priceless. He almost smiled untill,

"Why did the Joker even knock you out?"

"I have no idea."

"Was he planning to do something?"

"Maybe, but that's Batman's bussiness."

"Then why did he beat you up...for pleaure? I know he is a psycho maniac but..."

"Maybe I just was in Gotham and he didn't like it."

"Maybe. But maybe you should just talk to the-"

"Don't say it."

She keep drving and soon they were on the outskirts of Central City.

"Please. Their sorry for what they did. They just want to help."

Flash was tired and wanted to sleep. His head hurt and the world was spinning. He trusted Linda. He had no one else to turst.

Breakline

As he slept, he dreamed.

He dreamed of when the Joker was going to beat him up.

_"But...I am going to have fun with you now..." Jokers eye's widened and he licked his lips. He liked to hurt people. He liked-loved to kill. He needed to get out of here now._

_Stalling Flash asked"What do you like about Batman so much?"_

_Joker's grin was back and he laughed again. He was getting annoying._

_"What I like? I like his boy blunder of course. So much fun to beat up."_

_Flash's eyes widened. He knew how to take down the Justice League._

_"How about some fun..."Joker raised the crowbar and begun._

He woke to a cold sweat. He moonlight illuminated the room. The walls were pale blue and the clock read 3:38. The air smelled like roses and the bed he was lying on was soft. He was cover with a quilt with patterns and little blue squares that matched the walls.

He remembered his dream. He knew how to take down the Justice League. He quickly got dressed and left without saying goodbye.

"This was going to work," he thought.

"It had to work..."

Breakline

Clark had nothing to do but watch and wait. He stared at the monitars infront of him with one hand occupied with a mug of coffee. He had been at this all night while the others searched for Flash.

"I wonder what he got himself into?," Superman pondered.

Suddenly all the monitars and lights started to blink red in rapid suessions.

"Oh my God."

Superman dropped his coffee mug and it shattered into tiny little pieces on the floor. His jaw hung open and he stared at the screen. When he finally got over his shock he hocked himself with a call with Batman.

"Batman..."

"What?"

"Come over here...now," Clark's voice was small like he had just seen a real ghost.

"Why?"

"..." Superman was still in shock.

Batman was mad that Clark hadn't told him what the meaning of all this but as soon as he entered the room he knew.

Clark looked over his shoulder to see Batman arrived. Even Batman looked _kinda _suprized.

"Call the whole League. We are going to need backup."

Oh...cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed it. Review!


	7. Ideas

SPRING BRECK! YIPPE! I can type and work on my stories! Here's just a filler for now ;)

By now, the adrenaline of the beating was starting to show. He was weak and sore and lets not even start about blood loss. He needed to get to Gotham. Flash, still Nothing needed a ride.

"Linda's car..."he thought.

"In the garage..." he sliently spoke out loud as he pulled up the garage's white door. The room was small and gray. Miscellaneous auto and garden tools hang on metal hocks and oak shelves. They medium sized car sat in the middle. He peered into the tinted windows to find the door unlocked and key in the ignition.

"Perfect..."

He really didn't want to steal Linda's car. It was borrowing, right? Slipping in the driver's seat a voice appeared.

"And where are you going?"

"UGH!," Flash moaned but then he had an idea.

Using his speed, he started the car and zoomed out of the garage hitting a couple of garbage cans on the way. Before linda realized it, Flashe was gone and Flash ignored Linda's scream coming from the distance. He needed to do this. He had to to get the Justice League. Flash remebered his talk with Linda. More like arugment.

"_I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE LEAGUE. THIS ISN'T MY FAULT! IT'S THEIR FAULTS. THEY IGNORED ME! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM AND THATS THE WAY IT SHOULD BE SO JUST BUTT OUT, THIS ISN'T EVEN YOUR OWN BUSSINESS!"_

He did care. Somehow, deep inside, maybe, _maybe_...just maybe they cared too.

Breakline

"What the shit is wrong with that guy!," Superman screamed in the confrence room. He slammed his fist with barely enough pressure to crack it.

No one blamed him. They were all upset. Tension was rising and they needed answers.

"So...what are we going to do?," Green Lantern asked.

Everyone looked at Batman.


	8. Lex Luthor and Joker's Plan

I am so excited about this! I couldn't s top thinking about it so I skipped the r ough raft so if I have any mistakes sorr y!

"Alright, let's watch the video one more time," Clark said. Batman clicked diffe rent buttons on the computer until the v ideo popped up.

"Hello, Justice League! Mr. J Here!," Th e Joker's singing voice echoed throughou t the conference room.  
"I got a little, help..Opps..."The camer a was grabbed out of the Joker's hand an d into someone else's.

"Give me that you moron," said a darker voice.

"Aww...Come on Lex!"

"Shut up, now...Justice League and Super man, Now that I have your attention, I w ould like you to see the picture on your right." As soon as he said that, a pict ure of a volcano popped up. "Now, your p robably wanting to know what this has to do with volcanoes...well, we desire ten billion dollars by 6:30 today or-"

"Ca-Poop-ie! HAHAHAHAH Boomie! Bye Bye a nd never seen again! HAHAHA!"

"You idiot!" For the next couple of seco nds you see the Joker and Lex Luthor fig hting over the camera.

"Okay, If you don't know about volcanoes ...The amount of silica a.k.a Si02 contr ols the viscosity, or the resistance of a substance to flow. The higher the sili ca level, the more viscous the magma is; therefore, the volcano eruption is grea ter and more explosive. When magma inter acts with ground water and silica the pr essure increases to a point which-"

"CA-POOP! YOUR ALL DEAD! HAHHAHA!"

"I see The Joker has proven my point. If we do not attained the money by 6:30 at the location going to be given to you a t 5:30 then the volcanoes will not be st opped."

"See you guys later! HA HA HA HA HAHAHAH AH!" The video ended and everyone was si lent. Clark broke the silence.

"How do you stop a volcano?"

"You can't," Batman answered.

"But he said he would stop it," Green La ntern countered.

"Their is nothing known to man that woul d stop it from erupting."

"So wait, he means hes got all the volca noes, on Earth, filled with this silla s tuff and he's gonna blow them all up?"

Batman nodded.

"What are we going to do?," Wonder women asked.

"So that means, he hasn't filled them ye t or he is going to?"

"Green Lantern, you ask to may questions ."

"He has a point," Batman spoke. "If he h asn't filled them yet we may have a chan ce."

Break line

This is probably the dumbest thing I hav e ever done, Flash thought. Nothing was still driving, doing at least a 100 easy . He raced downtown Gotham, almost hitti ng three pedestrians and a lot of trashc ans. Reaching his destination, he climbe d out of the car at the gate of Wayne Ma nor. Flash was not an expert at stealth and staying in the shadows but what he r eally needed was to stop the motion sens ors and the hidden cameras. Grabbing a F lash drive, he plugged it into security lock and looked at the screen. The flash drive had a virus that could shut down the whole batcave, but that's not what h e came to do. Nothing looked around to f ind ten security cameras and motion sens ors in fifteen different spots around th e house.

None were in the house.

I bet he never believed someone could ge t in the house...Flash smiled at his tho ught.

Getting in was a lot easier then he thou ght. After the virus had stopped the sec urity, he ran onto the Wayne estate and arrived near the backside of the house.

"Come to papa..." Flash mumbled as he cl imbed the oak tree growing outside of th e house. He peered into the over sized w indow and looked in the room. Everything was over sized to the dresser and to th e bed. He saw his victim sleeping peacef ully.

Dick's breathing was peaceful. A slow ri se of the chest and then back down. Flas h silently entered the room for the next part of his plan.

Should I make Dick fight Nothing? That w ould be fun to write! Review Review Revi ew!


	9. Dick vs Flash

Sorry! Stupid Internet. Oh! If you got time I have a different story you should read. I'm calling it adoption and it's Bruce Wayne adopting Dick Grayson. I worked really hard on it so. I appericate it. Anyways thanks Bobonymous for your review. I totally forgot about that. XD Sometimes I forget and yes I appericate your comments, all of you. I don't know a lot about Flash so yeah...Here we go epic fight between Dick and Nothing!

Nothing creeped into the bedroom slowly, each step the shadows danced with him. His steps were light as he tip toed to the bed. Under the sheets were a black headed boy, sleeping peacefully.

Nothing stared at him. What was he even doing? He still looked at the boy and cocked his head to the side to examain him. He breathed in and out a at slow pace, his side rising and falling as he slept on his side. He really didn't have a plan what to do but, he was going to do what it took.

He jumped. Landing onto of Dick he placed both hands on the side of Dick's throat to cut off his air supply. Dick woke up in a haze, his face went to confusion then to terror and next to anger.

"What. . . . .are. . . . you...doing?"

Dick placed his hands on Nothing's wrisks in resonse of the chocking. He tried to breath, chocking and failing miserbly. Their eye's locked. Nothing's eye's were covered but you could tell they were glaring. Dick's eye's showed anger and rage. He looked like he wanted to scream but he couldn't.

Being the acorbat he was Dick flipped Nothing's wrist high above his head in one quick motion and leaped backwards and landed in a an atheltic postion. Nothing got off the bed and stood infront of him about four feet away.

"Who the heck are you?," Dick asked.

"Nothing."

"What?," Dick asked still confusied.

"Even talk, more fight."

Nothing saw Dick's eye's go to the door acouple of times. And they waited. Waited for each other to move. Dick sprinted towards the door. He was fast. You know who was faster? Flash. Flash beat Dick to the door, and crouched down in a denfenstive postion and hands up like a football player. He moved so fast Dick didn't see him until the last moment. Dick tried to leap over him but that's what Nothing inpicated his move and grabbed Dick's leg in mid-air and slamed his whole body infront of him.

Dick looked up a him with his elbows supporting him up, now on the ground and stared at him anger. Nothing bent down next to Dick and smiled a mocking smile and cocked his head to the side.

"Wasn't that fun?"

Nothing saw the anger that setence brought to the boy's face. Dick got up quickly and brushed himself off as backing away.

"Alright, what do you want with me...Flash?"

Nothing's eyes got small. He knew.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You moved to fast to the door."

Nothing only smiled and shrugged.

"At least I don't have to hold back."

Dick's pupils got small. In one big rush, it was over. He ran. Arms ready. In less then a second he was already infront of Dick. He punched and kicked. Using his left hand and then his right. He kept untill he used his right hand and smacked Dick on the check with full force. After that punch Nothing felt his hand twich. Were did that strenght come from? Well...It didn't matter he won. RIght?

Wrong.

God, after all he was the portage of the goddamn Batman.

This might be harder then it looked. Great_ just great._

Dick's body slammed againsted the wall behind him. He landed with a thud and fell down to the ground. Getting up back to his feet his eyebrows scrunched together as he asked,

"What the heck do you what man? What's wrong with you?"

"Alright I don't want to hurt you but I need you to come with me, and if you know what's good for you, you'll come with me-"

"Why the heck? You just tried to kill me!"

"Wrong again. I only need you to come with me if I have to breck every bone in your body and drag you with me, I will." It wasn't just a statment. It was a comand.

"Why?"

Why...He need to be accepted, by the League and this was the only way he was going to get it, his last effort to win them. He needed Dick.

I was kinda thinking about writing a story about Damian Wayne. I was wondering if anyone would be intersted in that.


End file.
